Wicked Lovely
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: Warning: Major Yaoi inside, read if you like this kind of stuff. Summary is inside too. R and R please, the characters may be a little OCC, so flame if you want to! DarkriaxSatoshi X3


**It takes place after Pokemon the 10th movie and mentions Pokemon dungeons 2: Adventurers of Darkness**

**Warning: There is major yaoi in this story, so if you don't like it, don't read. I had a major nosebleed while typing this up and can't believe no one thought of this pairing!! Come on! Am I the only one seeing this or even thinking this up!? Not to mention, if you're against pokemonxhuman fictions then go away! Again, I've warned you! It also does, kind of,has mentions of under age sexual activity...Well, Satoshi is kind of Uke as Darkrai is Seme.  
**

**Summary: When he first saw the boy, he knew that he couldn't resist. Just by looking at him makes him get riled up. Even when he sees his face when sleeping, having a nightmare, he couldn't help thinking how cute he is. Of course, who'd ever heard of the nightmare legendary, Darkrai, falling for a human? Much less a boy named Satoshi.**

**-  
**

**Wicked lovely**

It was true, ever since they met, he's been thinking of him ever since. Even after regaining his memory back, he still couldn't get the human boy out of his mind. Sure, he was naive, blunt and hardheaded but he was cute too. He could even remember the restraint he had when he was so near him of not graping him and making off with him.

The boy and his two friends, along with a Pikachu, came into Alamos town. Of course, when the bloody git came with likkily lick into the garden, they assume he's the bad guy. Well, he was back then before he lost his memory thanks to Palkia. The boy's eye held a fire in them when he first saw him but not of hatred or anger, just determination.

He accidentally hit him with his dark void and gave him nightmares. But, that doesn't mean he can't control what nightmare he sees. He gave out the warning of the battle that was coming. But, when they meet again, the boy followed him and he once again tried to explain but the git comes again and attacks him. If someone were next to him, they could've sworn that his eyes turned red with rage.

But to make a long story short, the boy and his friend saved the town and they thought that he was dead until they see him again up on the tower, looking down at them with a smile.

When he first saw the boy, he knew he couldn't resist. Just by looking at him makes get riled up. Even when he sees his face when sleeping, having a nightmare, he couldn't help thinking how cute he is. Of course, who'd ever heard of the nightmare legendary, Darkrai, falling for a human? Much less a boy named Satoshi.

Darkrai sighed in content at the thought of Satoshi. He looked so cute when dreaming. Yes, he's been visiting him when he was sleeping, not being perverted or anything....just thinking of those things.

Darkrai chuckled mischievously at those thoughts. He was on his island, contemplating on how he should approach Satoshi without being thunder bolted by his over protective Pickachu. He had been discovered by him a few visits ago and had his ass handed to him by that rodent.

Darkrai didn't know what was hurt most, his electrocuted body or his pride. Darkrai thought it was his pride more and swore to get back at that Pickachu. Darkrai didn't notice Cresselia coming behind him, nor noticed he was shaking his fist in rage and muttering curses under his breath.

Cresselia sweat dropped because she heard "Stupid rodent" and how he was going to give him nightmares for a year. Cresselia laughed a little at how Darkria was acting.

Darkrai jumped at the sound of laughter, Dark void in hand, whirled around and shouted "JESUS CHRIST!! WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!?!" Darkrai spotted Cresselia, realization dawning him just then. If his mouth wasn't covered by the red collar, it could be seen in the shape of a 'O'.

Cresselia spotted the Dark void still in Darkrai's hands and narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Put that thing away before you-!"

Darkrai merely spotted some poor pokemon and threw the dark void at it. There was a screech and then whimpers. Darkrai merely 'Hmph' and acted as if nothing happened. This of course made Cresselia sweat drop.

"Cressy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be on your island?" Darkrai asked the Lunar pokemon. Cresselia sighed and wondered how she was going to say this. That there was a boy on here island looking for him? Yeah right. Might as well shoot her while you're at it.

Darkrai waited patiently for his answer. "Okay...um...Darkrai...?" Cresselia said as she looked up.

Darkrai nodded his head to indicate he was listening. What she said left an awkward silence then."Are you...gay?"

That threw him off. No, it did more then that. It made him stagger a bit, his visible eye widening at the question being asked by his sister. Well, they both are the legendaries of dreams and nightmares so why not? Before, Cresselia didn't want anything to do with him and that drove him crazy. At first, when Darkrai first saw her, he thought how beautiful she was and thought he may be in love, until she said "Drop dead" to him and that made him go crashing down to reality. Back then, Darkria acted like a love struck teenage boy only to have his heart broken by the one popular girl he ever had a crush on.

Darkrai then found out that he had a crush on his own _sister_ and that freaked him out.

Darkrai didn't think that Cresselia would figure him out that quick, it has only been three months since they've gotten to know each other after his whole take-over-the-world-and-plunge-it-into-nightmares incident.

Darkria tried to bluff it out but was too late to compose himself. "Why are you asking such a stupid question Cress no baka!" Darkrai asked as he tried to make it sound like he was insulted only for him to sound like as if she found out which she did.

Cresselia giggled at the blush on Darkrai's cheeks and how he was desperately trying to hide it.

Cresselia stopped giggling then and got a serious look on but had a goofy grin on it as well. "Because, a boy on my island is looking for you."

That seemed to get Darkria interested and asked "What did he look like?" Cresselia smirked. "So you ARE gay after all! And with a human!!" She said as Darkrai blushed crimson red. "So what...?" Darkrai asked a muffled question as he glared at Cresselia childishly. He looked like a cute chibi when doing that and Cresselia couldn't help herself. She squealed "Kawaii!!!" and hugged her brother saying "I"m so happy for you! I hope you and your soon to be lover have a great and happy relationship!!kawaii!" Cresselia said to a now embarrassed Darkrai. "W..What...?"

Cresselia then shoved him away, pointing to the direction of her island. "Now, go get him Darky! Or else you'll miss you big chance!"

Darkrai sweat dropped at her enthusiasm. "You're a yaoi fan, aren't you?" He asked.

Cresselia blushed but giggled none the less in a perverted way. "Why yes? You've got a problem with that?" Darkrai had a O.o look on as he then flew away towards Full moon island, away from the perverted yaoi-fan pokemon. 'Yuck! pervert!' Darkrai thought as he flew, feeling a little like a hypocrite thinking that. (AN: Gee, I wonder Why?)

Cresselia sighed in content at the new blossoming love. "How lovely this is going to be!" Cresselia giggled again. Pickachu came right next to her, he followed her back to New moon island to give his master some 'private time' with Darkrai.

-----

Satoshi lay on the grassy area, looking up at the stars. He was wondering where his Pickachu went to. He hasn't seen him or awhile and it worried Satoshi, Pickachu was his best buddy and worried something happened to him. Satoshi started to panic when he started thinking of the well-being of his pokemon. He started acting all girly as he started to have a panic attack.

"Oh my god! What if he is in danger! What if he's in trouble right now and all I'm doing is sitting here? what if he's dead? Oh my god! Nooo!!!" Satoshi yelled as he started to look around, unaware of the shadow above him.

"You're cute when getting all scared." A voice said above Satoshi. He looked up and gasped. Darkrai was above him, smirking down at him. He had lowered down the collar earlier and showed his mouth. He had sharp teeth that looked kind of scary to Satoshi but also made Darkrai kind of...attractive.

Satoshi blushed when he realized that Darkrai called him 'cute' and started twiddling his finger. "Uh...well...I..." Satoshi then remembered Pickachu and started panicking again. "Ah! Have you seen Pickachu? I'm so worried about him right now and...and..." Satoshi didn't finish when he thought of the worst and started to freak out. "AAAAAHHHH!!! Pickachuuuuuuu!!!!!"

--

New Moon Island:

Pickachu sneezed next to Cresselia while reading some Manga books she brought with her. "Bless you." Cresselia said to Pickachu who nodded in thanks. "Hmmm, I wonder who could be talking about me...?" Pickachu muttered to himself.

Cresselia shrugged then asked "Hey, Pickachu, did you tell your master where you were going?"

There was silence. No one spoke, no one uttered a syllable.

....

.....

"No...!"

----

Darkrai sweat dropped at Satoshi who was running around all over the place, looking through pushes, trees, holes and pretty much everywhere.

Satosi sighed after a full 30 minutes of searching, he ran so fast that Darkrai had a hard time keeping up. Satoshi practically searched the whole island but found no Pickachu.

Satoshi made a sad face at the thought of his lost friend. "Pickachu..."

Darkrai didn't want to him sad, even though it made him more cuter, so he sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up..." whispered to Satoshi in his ear, causing the boy to shiver.

"A...Arigatou, Darkrai-kun..." Satoshi said as he blushed, looked down at the ground.

Darkrai blushed at the -kun and merely held on to the boy longer. "Don't worry. Besides...I'm sure that he...is safe..." Darkrai found this kind of awkward for him as he never really comforted someone.

Satoshi relaxed and leaned on to him, closing his eyes as he did so.

Darkrai shifted to make himself and Satoshi comfortable when he noticed where they were. They were in a field where most of the trees blocked the sky but there was one opening that allowed the moonlight to pass through, the grass was quite high, probably up to Satoshi's thighs, and there were some bushes.

Darkrai noticed some pokemon there and blushed when he realized they were watching him, some glaring at him. He glared back but that failed when he felt someone nuzzle in his chest and yelped at the sudden sensation. He looked down to find Satoshi cuddling up to him, a small smile on his lips as he muttered a few things.

Darkrai felt a even deeper blush appear as Satoshi wrapped his arms around him and his face was mere inches from Darkrai's. Darkrai blinked a fews times, the situation yet to sink into his brain. When it did, Darkrai yelled "Whoah!" and pulled away, making Satoshi fall on top of him as he fell on his back.

"Nhhh...Darkrai...why'd..you do that...?" Satoshi asked with half closed eyes, making him look so uke. Darkrai was as red as a tomato at how close Satoshi was. He heard snickering from the pokemon in the bushes and trees. He sent death glares at them but Satoshi nuzzled up against him. "You're so warm...and nice..." Satoshi was in a awkard position between Darkrai's kegs that came out earlier.

Darkrai stopped and looked at Satoshi, a bewildered look on. Satoshi smiled and lessened the distance between them. "I really like you...I do..." Satoshi was blushing slightly, making him even more uke then ever. Darkrai felt a warm feeling come in his chest and gasped when Satoshi first kissed his cheek. "I think that...I may..be falling..in love with you..."Satoshi whispered softly.

Darkrai's breathing cam faster when Sastoshi leaned in and placed his lips on Darkrai's. Darkrai didn't know what happened after that. He suddenly felt so much heat, that he didn't know what he did when Satoshi kissed him. All he knows was that he heard the gasps of pokemon and some girly squeals as well. He also felt himself pushing Satoshi to the ground and kissing him back.

Satoshi gasped, giving Darkrai the opportunity to put his tongue inside. Satoshi moaned as Darkrai's hands traveled down his body. Satoshi felt his shirt being lifted up and blushed more when those hands traveled up and down his belly. He shuddered when Darkrai deepened the kiss.

The pokemon in the bushes and trees were watching this with wide eyes, some gasping as others fainted from blood loss due to nosebleeds. Two pigeota so happened to be flying by, they looked down and nearly fell out of the sky.

Darkrai smirked at the shock he was giving the pokemon in the forest, Satoshi remaining oblivious to it. Darkrai broke the kiss, looking down to Satoshi's flushed face as he panted.

"Darkrai..." Satoshi moaned out, causing Darkrai to caress his cheek. "Satoshi-chan...." Satoshi blushed a little and leaned his face to Darkrai's hand.

Darkrai turned to the pokemon's direction, seeing them flinch. "Alright! You had your show now go away!" Darkrai yelled at the pokemon as they scurried away, some flying. Satoshi blushed crimson red at being watched of what just happened. "and as for you..." Darkrai hunched over Satoshi, a gleam in his eyes showing mischievous. "Shall we have our fun now?"

Satoshi shyly looked at him "A..Are you sure...I mean..uh.." Satoshi stuttered but was silenced by Darkrai kissing him. Darkrai loved how Satoshi tasted like, strawberries and cinnamon. He licked Satoshi's lips and heard a moan. He chuckled as he brought out his fangs and gently poked the boy's lip.

Satoshi gasped at the sudden prick and tried to pull away but was held down by strong arms. Satoshi squirmed a little but relaxed after a few kisses given to him. Satoshi's flushed face showed that he was getting in heat and soon was going to be all over Darkrai.

Darkrai thought it would amusing to see but he was the seme, the aggressor, and he would not be overcome by a boy who was so uke.

Darkrai lifted Satoshi's legs up, pulling at the pants to come out. Satoshi was embarrassed of this and gently placed his hands on Darkrai's. Darkrai growled when he could get the pants to come off but stopped when Satoshi's hands touched his. He looked up to see Satoshi helping him get them off, while averting his eye else where.

Darkrai chuckled when the pants finally came off. He threw them over by a tree, making sure that the pokeballs didn't activate, making the pokemon inside come out only to see their master in such a state.

Satoshi felt his shirt being lifted up and moistness on his chest. He groaned when he felt Darkrai's tongue trail up to his collar, then to his neck where he started to suck. Satoshi felt heat between his legs when Darkrai pushed him harder to the ground. He moaned out loud as the kiss and licking grew around his neck.

"Da...rk..rai...ahh..ahhh!" Satoshi moaned out loud as he felt Darkrai bite down on him then. There was pain, of course, but that didn't bother him much. He was distracted from it when Darkrai's hand went into his boxers and...did...certain things. Satoshi breathings came faster and faster as the pressure seemed to build up.

Darkria licked the blood away, making sure to close the wound up. He savored the sweet, crimson flavor. It tasted so sweet, so delicious. Darkrai knew he would savor it time and time again in the future. He kissed Satoshi's neck again and sucked on it.

Satoshi clutched onto Darkrai as he began to reach his limit. "Ahhh...Ah!" Satoshi clutched harder onto Darkrai as he felt a strange feeling. He didn't know what to do so he just panted out loud in Darkrai's ear, unaware of the attraction it was getting.

Darkrai heard the panting and started getting a little...horny. He grinned at how Satoshi seemed to be moaning out his name over and over again. He then whispered in a husky voice sweet nothings in the boy's ear, causing a shiver to come. He kept on groping the boy's length and bit on the his ear to get a reaction.

Satoshi gasped and muttered "Stop that! Darkrai...!" Satoshi didn't finish when he felt the pressure in him start to go and he moaned even more. "D..Dark...rai..wha...? This...feels so...weird..ah..ah...ahhh!!" Darkrai smirked at Satoshi as the young boy screamed out his name when he finally reach orgamns.

Satoshi layed there, panting out Darkrai's name as he rested, the wetness between his legs growing. Darkrai brought his hand out, it was now covered in white goo. Darkrai licked it away, savoring the flavor. "You taste rather sweet uke-chan..." Darkrai said in a seductive tone, causing the boy to blush at the name. "Darkrai...you pervert!" Satoshi said as he looked down shyly.

Darkrai smirked more when Satoshi lay down to sleep but he wouldn't allow that. Darkrai graped the boy's legs and wrapped the around his waist while he hunched over the dazed boy. "And just what do you think you're doing, uke-han?" Darkrai snickered at the small glare he got from the boy.

"Ero-sama...! Yapetta! I'm tired..." Satoshi said to the pouting Darkrai. "But I wanted to show you..." Darkrai then felt his own length harden as he brought it against Satoshi's, making the boy yelp.

"...How much I really love you." Darkrai then began to grind his hips with Satoshi's, making both of them groan. Satoshi panted again, saying weird things that only made Darkrai smirk. Darkrai leaned in and kissed Satoshi then, biting on his lip.

Satoshi moaned again at both the pain and pleasure he was getting. The erection between his legs heated up more and became unbearable.

"Darkrai...ahh...aaahh!" Satoshi panted under the dark legendary pokemon. Said pokemon was having a hard time not taking the boy right then and there. 'But...' Darkrai thought as he looked down at the boy 'He's still too young...perhaps when he's older..' He then felt a grinding feeling between his legs and moaned out loud. Satoshi smiled a little, as he shyly looked up at Darkrai. Darkrai moaned more and graped onto Satoshi's shoulders, gasping at the sudden feeling. He then smirked at him, an evil glint n his eyes. 'Then again...I think he's ready...' Darkrai smirked as he then thrusted forward a few times, making the boy gasp out in pain.

"Aaahh! D...Darkrai...that hurts..." Satoshi whimpered as the pokemon as the thrust he got soon turned to a mixer of pleasure and pain. Darkrai smirked as his hands traveled all over the boy's body. He felt immense pleasure when thrusting a little inside of Satoshi, if only the boxers were out of the way...

Satoshi groaned at the icy touch, shivering at it and the pleasure that was taking over him.

They soon topped, leaving a whining Satoshi asking for more. Darkrai leaned in and whispered in his ear "Uke-chan...maybe another time...we'll continue this..." Darkrai said to his now suppose 'Lover' and fell down next to him, grinning at the thirteen year old who was pouting cutely at him.

"Ero-sama, you meanie..." Darkrai merely turned his head up towards the sky, trying to ignore the impulse of fucking the boy now. 'That would be a sight to see...' Darkrai chuckled at the thought.

Satoshi glared at Darkrai who was chuckling, knowing he was thinking of something perverted. "Fine...if you're not going to continue..." Satoshi said with a mischievous smirk. "I'll do it for you..."

Darkrai didn't have to react when Satoshi was now on top of him, his length between the boy's legs. Darkrai went to give out a protest when Satoshi began to rock forward, silencing the pokemon.

Darkrai moaned out loud and gripped onto the boy's hips, digging his claws in his flesh.

Satoshi cried out but didn't stop, he merely went faster. Satoshi clung onto the grass as the heat went intense and build up more. Darkrai then thrusted forward, Satoshi crying out while doing so.

Darkrai flipped the boy over and thrusted in and out of the boy. He felt so much heat, he didn't really know who's moans was anymore or who was screaming the others name. All Darkrai knew was the pleasure and the warmth of the others flesh. He placed kisses everywhere on the boy and sucked on his neck.

Satoshi moaned and groaned at what Darkrai was doing and loved all of it. He felt pain at first through the process but soon turned to pleaure like never before.

He felt himself starting to let go, he knew Darkrai also felt it but he held in in for awhile longer. He then screamed, he couldn't hold it in, and he yelled out Darkrai's name, Darkrai doing the same yelling out th boy's name.

The both panted, trying to catch their breath after the whole thing. Satoshi looked lovingly at Darkrai, said pokemon doing the same and both leaned in for a kiss.

The stayed like that for a few minutes, both laying their in the arms of the other. Unknownst of the little audience they had, watching the whole thing and have almost all of them passed out from blood loss.

Two particular pair of pokemon were smiling at the two, they then high fived each other, happy when a plan has gone right.

"Cresselia, what do you think is going to happen now?" Pickachu asked the lunar pokemon as he dragged another pokemon, a chikorita, away from the tree.

Cresselia was thoughtful for a moment and smiled "It's going to be a hard life, but I think they'll manage. But, I think Arceus is going to freak at to waht just happened." Cresselia chuckled at the thought, Pickachu sweat dropping at the thought. 'That, I think, would be a problem...' He thought, not knowing how right he was.

----

2 hours earlier, in the hall of origin.

Arceus was busy trying to figure out what to do for the next meeting when Mew came in, much to her annoyance, and brought some strange news. "Lady Arceus! Lady Arceus! I've got some news! I've got some news, mew!" Mew said in an excited voice, a happy tone in it.

Arecus swore that if it was another plan to get her and Giratana together she's going to murder the pink fur ball. "What is it, Mew?" Arceus said through clenched teeth, causing the small cat flinch.

"Uh...well...you know how Cresselia and Darkrai are...you know...siblings...?" Mew said to the goddess. Arceus quirked an eyebrow, confused of what was being said. "Yes, I know that. What, Darkrai still likes her and is trying to get her to love him back?" Arceus said in a amused tone. True, in the legendary world, they were siblings but that doesn't mean you can't love one another. (AN: O.O....That's...just messed up...)

Mew nodded but with a smirk. "But it's actually Cresselia trying to plan it out. I overheard her saying a few things, concerning about luring Darkrai into Full moon island! I was thinking of getting some of the other legendaries to spy on them. What do you say?"

Arceus looked at Mew as if she were crazy. "But...isn't that spying?" Mew nodded but had a evil smirk on. "But it seems so cool, what do you think? Pretty Please!" Mew pouted cuteyl, so cutely that Acreus couldn't helpbut not say no.

'Dang it! I made her way too cute for her own good!' Arceus thought as the pink cat did a happy dance then flew off to go get the others.

Arceus sighed as she then had a small pool appear in the grand hall in the middle. It would have all the legendaries see what was going on in Full moon island, unaware of the shock they were going to get.

30 minutes later

Mew and some legendaries came in, apparently, only a few of them wanted to spy on 'Cresselia and Darkrai'.

There was Celebi, Deoxyis, Mespirit, Uxie, Latias, Lugia, Mew of course and Palkia. Almost all of the girls, with the acceptance of Mespirit and Celebi, were there. Celebi was curious as to how Darkrai was going to react and wanted to blackmail him. He snickered at the thouhgt, wanting to get him back for the truth or dare game thy played, making him and Mew kiss in front of the whole hall.

'Oh yes! Revenge is sweet!' Celeb ithought as he brought out his recording camera. He put film on it and started to play it when the scene began to take place in the pool.

Uxie, Mew and Latias giggled when Darkrai yelled "JESUS CHRIST!!!WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!?" Celebi was laughing as well.

Arceus just thought how much a dirty mouth Darkrai was. But when they heard Cresselia asked him if he was gay, they all though 'WTF!? Is this a confession or not?!' Everyone turned to Mew who smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I didn't hear the rest.." She nervously laughed until they turned back to watching.

Until the shocking truth came out. Darkrai was GAY!!!! Celebi felt his mouth drop in shock, Uxie yelling "Ha! I knew it!" Mespirit face palming, Lugia laughing along with Deoxys and Mew as Latias was giggling.

Arceus merely had her mouth hanging open as they continued to stare at th scene.

That was, until the scene in the field took place. Every girl in the room was blushing, some having a hard time not getting a nosebleed. Celebi fainted but Mew took over and recorded the rest. Mespirit blushed and went away, saying along the lines "I don't to be a peeping tom! Unlike you perverts!"

When the scene was over, Arecus was staring wide eyed at the pool. Mew, Latias, and Lugia got nosebleeds and tried to wipe them away. Uxie fainted on Deoxys who was blushing.

Celebi came to and took one look around and said "What the hell, Darkrai mated with a male human!!!!!"

Everyone face palmed down to the floor, except for Uxie, considering she was unconscious. Arecus merely looked up and said "That...was hot!"

Celebi looked at her strangley and muttered 'pervert...'. He then got hit by a rock on the head. "Ow!"

**well, I'm done. You can flame me or whatever, just leave a comment. I want to get people's opinions on this couple. Heheheh, this was so funny at the end. Ha! XD Everyone got nosebleeds for the yaoi scene! XP R and R please! I may do a sequal to this if you like it!  
**


End file.
